The proposed project will develop an interactive computer-based program to provide cessation information and secondary prevention material to adolescent users of smokeless tobacco (ST). The Phase I prototype will combine CD-ROM and Internet technologies to deliver tailored content to both low-frequency and high-frequency ST users. The program will be developed with input from focus groups of adolescents, school-based health educators, and an advisory group of tobacco control experts. The interactive program will draw from the extensive experience of the development team in the areas of smokeless tobacco research and development of interactive health care applications. A prototype of the program will be delivered on CD-ROM to 100 high school students for evaluation. Outcomes will be evaluated using a comparison of pre and post assessment of attitudes, knowledge, perceived barriers, and consumer satisfaction measures. The goals of Phase II are to revise the program based on the Phase I evaluation and feedback from focus groups. Phase II will develop a marketable CD-ROM, which will include expanded Internet content and sophisticated tailoring of both cessation and prevention strategies for adolescents. The final product will be marketed to schools, health care providers, dental clinics, and other venues that deal with adolescent risk behaviors.